Tam, gdzie rosną poziomki
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Harry przypomina sobie o swoich sześćdziesięciu latach z dzikimi poziomkami i z Ronem.
1. Tam, gdzie rosną poziomki: 94

**Tytuł oryginału: **_**Wild Strawberries***_

**Autor: _Solstice Muse_**

**Zgoda jest. Link w profilu.**

* * *

— No, czyż nie jesteś przystojnym kolesiem? Jak masz na imię?

Głębokie zmarszczki dookoła oczu powstały przez dziewięć dekad mrużenia powiek w słońcu, a piegi były tak gęste, że łączyły się w skórzaną opaleniznę na twarzy.

Nadal niebieskie oczy błyszczały życiem i psotliwością i nigdy nie zestarzały się, ani nie wyblakły.

— Jestem Harry — odpowiedział, kiedy usiadł przy wózku Rona i poklepał wierzch jego kościstej dłoni.

— Harry — powtórzył Ron z niezrozumieniem w oczach.

— Zmieniłem okulary. — Uśmiechnął się Harry i pokiwał głową. — Potrzebuję teraz grubszych szkieł. Poczekaj. — Harry pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyciągnął okrągłe okulary, a potem zamienił je z tymi grubymi, z szerokimi, rogowymi oprawkami na czubku jego nosa. — Zobacz, znowu Harry.

Twarz Rona rozjaśniła się, kiedy zobaczył twarz ze znajomymi okularami i pochylił się konspiracyjnie do przodu.

— A wiesz, um… — Machnął ręką przed swoją twarzą, potem pokiwał głową do Harry'ego, aby złapać myśl, która już od niego uciekła.

— Wiem co? — zapytał Harry, kiedy zamieniał znowu okulary, aby móc skupić się właściwie na twarzy Rona.

— Mmmm?

— Mówiłeś coś.

Ron spojrzał w jedną stronę, potem zmarszczył brwi i usiadł z powrotem w wózku, a potem rozejrzał się w niezrozumieniu po pokoju.

— Ron, nie mogę zostać długo, przyszedłem tylko dlatego, że pani Kilkenny wysłała mi sowę z zapytaniem, czy zezwolę na podjęcie nowej procedury dla ciebie.

— Która godzina? — Ron zmarszczył brwi.

— Za kwadrans pierwsza — odpowiedział mu Harry z uśmiechem i przytaknięciem.

— Idę zaraz do łóżka — powiedział Ron z lekko zrzędliwym pomrukiem, jakby był przytrzymywany nie śpiąc o takiej horrendalnej godzinie, i starał się wstać z wózka.

— Jest popołudnie, Ron, dzień. To jeszcze nie pora na spanie, kumplu**. — Harry przytrzymał Rona i posadził go z powrotem na wózku.

Ron sapnął w irytacji i rozejrzał się po innych siedzących w pokoju dziennym.

— Dostajesz te tabliczki czekolady, które daję Mediwiedźmom, żeby dawały ci każdego dnia?

Ron zwęził oczy i skrzywił się na łysego czarodzieja na drugim końcu pokoju, który bardzo głośno kaszlał.

— Spójrz na tego starego faceta — powiedział i machnął na niego ręką — nieszczęśliwy stary dureń powinien być w domu dla starych ludzi, czy coś.

Harry wziął rękę Rona i uścisnął ją.

— Ron, wiesz, gdzie jesteś?

— On ma koło siedemdziesiątki, co on tu robi, wypluwa swoje płuca wszędzie dookoła? — mruknął Ron.

— Masz dziewięćdziesiąt cztery lata — powiedział Harry i przestraszył się, kiedy Ron odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na niego w złości.

— Wiem to!

Ron sapnął zirytowany i przekręcił się lekko w wózku, potem spojrzał znowu na Harry'ego. Gniew zniknął, jakby nigdy go nie było i nie pokazywał żadnego znaku, że rozpoznaje Harry'ego.

— Mam znowu inne okulary. — Uśmiechnął się, kiedy uwolnił dłoń Rona i pogrzebał w kieszeni.

— Idę do łóżka. Powiedz to kobiecie. — Ron zaczął podnosić się i zachwiał się trochę, po czym znowu usiadł.

— Jeszcze nie pora — powiedział Harry, kiedy upewnił się jeszcze raz, że Ron siedzi poprawnie. — Może niedługo będzie w telewizji coś, co lubisz?

— Te czekolady, co mi przysyłasz — powiedział Ron, patrząc na Harry'ego, jakby był znowu Harrym — nie przesyłaj mi więcej białych. Białe to nie czekolada.

— Nigdy więcej białej czekolady — przytaknął Harry i wyszczerzył się, ciesząc się z tego, że Ron mówi do niego tak samo, jak przez lata.

— Bez orzeszków, one stają mi w gardle. — Ron dźgnął swoją szyję palcem.

— Mówili mi to, nie dostałeś czekolady z orzechami od miesięcy.

Ron spojrzał na swoje kolana i powiercił się w wózku. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, potem gdzieś indziej i poruszył się, jakby znowu chciał wstać. Zmienił zdanie i usadowił się ponownie.

— Wprowadziłem się do dużego domu z rodziną — powiedział Harry, przysuwając krzesło bliżej, aby znowu chwycić dłoń Rona. — Uważają, że nie powinienem mieszkać sam w chatce. Plus, jestem bezpłatną niańką, prawda? Fred uwielbia zrzucać na mnie swoje potomstwo w każdy weekend.

— Fred umarł — powiedział Ron dosadnie.

— Nie twój brat Fred, syn George'a Fred.

— Fred umarł, Fred George'a umarł.

— George'a brat Fred, tak. On miał też syna o imieniu Fred.

Twarz Rona wykrzywiła się i wyglądał na speszonego i sfrustrowanego, i przekręcił się znowu na wózku. Harry spojrzał na jego kolana i zobaczył ciemniejącą, mokrą plamę.

— Och nie, och, przepraszam, cały czas powstrzymywałem cię przed wstaniem. Tak bardzo mi przykro. Pani Kilkenny! Mogłaby mi tu pani pomóc?

Dwóch Mediczarodziejów po chwili zaciągało wokół nich zasłony i rozpinali spodnie Rona, żeby je ściągnąć. Pani Kilkenny podeszła i westchnęła.

— Widzi pan, panie Potter? Dlatego chcemy, żeby pan wypełnił formularz zgody na użycie zaklęcia kolostomii***. Wiem, że pan uważa, że to jest niegodne, ale to jest jeszcze bardziej. — Apelowała do Harry'ego, kiedy patrzył, jak Ron zostaje wyczyszczony i ubrany w czystą bieliznę i spodnie.

Harry pokiwał głową, z łamiącym się sercem i wilgotniejącymi oczami, kiedy przełknął, zanim powiedział:

— Dajcie mi formularze. Chcę, żebyście zrobili wszystko, czego on potrzebuje.

Pani Kilkenny pokazała mu pół–uśmiech sympatii, przed kiwnięciem do Mediczarodziejów, którzy dyskutowali o przygotowaniu eliksirów dla uspokojenia Rona i przygotowaniu łóżka do wykonania tej procedury, a potem poszli po formularze.

Harry przetarł oczy za okularami i kucnął przy Ronie.

— W porządku, kochanie, możesz teraz iść do łóżka, jak chciałeś. Pójdziesz spać i obudzisz się ze specjalnym zaklęciem, dzięki któremu nie będziesz musiał pamiętać, żeby iść do łazienki.

Ron chwycił dłoń Harry'ego i spojrzał w jego twarz.

— Jesteś starym człowiekiem.

— Jestem — przytaknął Harry. — Ty jesteś starszy ode mnie.

Nie wydawało się, żeby Ron zrozumiał. Potrząsnął głową.

— Jesteś starszy niż mój tata.

— Twój tata umarł, o wiele starszy niż my, umarł, a ty czytałeś coś miłego na jego pogrzebie.

— Wszyscy tutaj są starzy. Dlaczego oni trzymają mnie ze starymi ludźmi?

Jeden z Mediczarodziejów pojawił się za Ronem i podał Harry'emu małą fiolkę eliksiru. Harry pokiwał głową i wyciągnął po nią rękę.

— Nadal chcesz spać, Ron?

— To pora na spanie — powiedział zdeterminowany Ron.

Harry przytrzymał fiolkę przy jego ustach i przechylił ją lekko. Ron odkaszlnął trochę, ponieważ przełykanie ostatnio zaczęło sprawiać mu mały problem, a potem połknął wszystko. Wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni i poprawił się na wózku.

— Kiedy przychodzi Jessica?

Harry mrugnął i potrząsnął głową.

— Ona ma na imię Hermiona, nie Jessica. Jessica to imię wnuczki Hermiony. Chociaż wyglądają bardzo podobnie, co?

Ron odsunął rękę od Harry'ego i obejrzał się przez ramię.

— Jessica przychodzi do mnie.

— Hermiona przychodzi, to Hermiona.

Ron zwrócił swoje błyszczące niebieskie oczy znowu na Harry'ego i spojrzał prosto na niego, przez te grube jak dno butelek szkła, i Harry'emu zdawało się, że zobaczył błysk czegoś znajomego.

— Czy ty przyjdziesz znowu?

— Codziennie — przytaknął Harry, łza w końcu spłynęła z kącika jego oka.

Powieki Rona stały się ciężkie i Mediczarodziej posadził go na wózku, po czym wymamrotał do Harry'ego, że zabierają go do prywatnego pokoju dla odbycia procedury kolostomii. Harry pokiwał głową i pochylił się, żeby pocałować policzek Rona.

Rona odwożono, a Harry odsłonił ponownie zasłony.

— Ten staruszek właśnie mnie pocałował! — powiedział Ron, brzmiąc na zszokowanego, ale śpiącego.

Harry westchnął, a potem podciągnął nosem. Poszedł do pokoju Rona i położył tabliczkę czekolady z Miodowego Królestwa na poduszce. Zatrzymał się, żeby usiąść na łóżku i pogładzić dłonią ułożone przykrycia. Potem pochylił się i wciągnął zapach Rona.

— Tęsknię za tobą — wyszeptał, po czym wstał z łóżka i poszedł poszukać panią Kilkenny.

Kiedy przechodził koło małego biurka przy ścianie, zobaczył jakby dziecięcą próbę pisania. Zdolności ruchowe Rona pogorszyły się tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie pisać od znacznego czasu.

Ale mógł zrobić infantylny bazgroł bardzo dobrze i dwa słowa, które Ron napisał podczas chwili, kiedy pamiętał coś ze swojego życia, sprawiły, że Harry'emu zrobiło się ciepło w środku.

_DZIKIE POZIOMKI_

* * *

*tytuł został przetłumaczony tak samo, jak polski tytuł filmu o tej samej angielskiej nazwie, na bazie którego jest napisane to opowiadanie. Jednakże dalsze zwroty tyczące tytułu nie pasują do fabuły, dlatego zamiast „Tam, gdzie rosną poziomki" będę używać zwrotu „Dzikie poziomki".

**musiałam użyć zwrotu „kumplu" zamiast „stary" do przetłumaczenia „mate", ponieważ oni są _starzy_, więc zwrot wyszedłby poza koncepcję.

***kolostomia (za wikipedią): operacyjne wyprowadzenie światła jelita na powierzchnię brzucha, umożliwiające wydalanie treści jelitowej, gdy jest to niemożliwe drogą naturalną.


	2. Piętnaście lat wcześniej: 79

Harry owinął rękę wokół ramion Rona i przyciągnął go blisko, kiedy głowa rudzielca opadła i zaczął on dławić się łzami.

— To niesprawiedliwe — wyszlochał.

— Nie, panie Weasley, to nie jest sprawiedliwe. — Uzdrowicielka podała mu chusteczkę, podczas gdy Harry trzymał go mocno i pocierał dłonią trzęsące się plecy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i partnera na całe życie.

— Możecie coś z tym zrobić, prawda? — prosił Harry kobietę siedzącą naprzeciwko. — W czarodziejskim świecie są zaklęcia i eliksiry na wyleczenie Alzheimera, prawda?

— Niestety nie, panie Potter, bardzo mi przykro.

Wstała z krzesła i wyszła, żeby Ron i Harry mogli poradzić sobie sam na sam z wiadomościami, których obaj się obawiali. Kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Harry zacieśnił uścisk i pozwolił piegowatej, pomarszczonej twarzy zanurzyć się w swoim ramieniu.

— Nie chcę… Nie… Po prostu nie mogę… Muszę włożyć całe moje życie do Myślodsiewni, Harry. Nie mogę go stracić. Nie mogę stracić tego wszystkiego. Chcę to zatrzymać.

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Zrobimy tak. Niczego nie stracisz.

— Dlaczego nie mogłem zachorować na coś, co po prostu zabija? — Ron odsunął się i spojrzał na Harry'ego zaczerwienionymi oczami.

— Nie mów tak!

— Mówię serio. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby mi zostało kilka lat życia, a nie kilka lat, kiedy będę tego chciał.

Harry chwycił ramiona Rona i skupił na nim zawzięty wzrok.

— Nie usłyszę tego, o co mnie chcesz poprosić, więc nie proś, dobra?

Ron zamrugał i przełknął swoje emocje przed przygryzieniem wargi.

— Wiem, że przeraża cię strata wszystkiego, co sprawia, że jesteś, kim jesteś, ale nie zostawię cię nawet po… Nie zrobię tego.

— Nie mogę być… nie tak jak rodzice Neville'a albo Lockhart. — Ron spojrzał błagalnie na Harry'ego. — Chcę być sobą.

Harry złapał twarz Rona w swoje dłonie i zwalczył swoje własne uczucia.

— Jeśli to byłbym ja, to chciałbyś być ze mną bez względu na wszystko, wiem, że byś chciał, i kochasz mnie za więcej niż tylko wspólną przeszłość i wspomnienia. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy zapomnisz moje imię, nadal będziesz w stanie widzieć, jak cię kocham.

— Nie chcę zapomnieć twojego imienia.. — Napięty i surowy głos Rona załamał się i zmalał do drżącego wydechu.

Harry przycisnął usta do tych Rona i posmakował sól z jego łez. Złączyli razem swoje czoła, jasne rude włosy łaskotały skronie Harry'ego, a długi nos Rona szturchał bok jego.

Włosy Weasleya stały się bardzo jasne, zanim zaczęły się w nich pojawiać siwe pasma. Teraz miały kolor mocno truskawkowego blondu, a włosy Harry'ego były całkowicie srebrne. Harry wplątał swoje pomarszczone, stare palce w kosmyki Rona i uśmiechnął się.

— Dzikie poziomki, co? Tego nigdy nie zapomnisz.

Ron zaśmiał się i owinął ręce wokół ciała Harry'ego i zmiażdżył go z całej siły w uścisku.

— Nadal… niesamowicie…jesteś… silny… pamiętaj! — sapnął Harry.

— Och, przepraszam — zachichotał Ron, kiedy go uwalniał — zapomniałem, że zrobiłeś się strasznie wątły na stare lata.

— Nadal jesteś starszy ode mnie, wiesz? Jesteś bardziej starszy niż ja.

— Hermiona trzepnęłaby cię przez głowę za tą gramatykę.

— Taa. — Harry uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, a potem spojrzał zamyślony na ich ręce. — Powinniśmy iść i jej powiedzieć.

Ron przesunął dłoń przez srebrnoszare włosy Harry'ego i pocałował go stanowczo. Pozostali jeszcze przez chwilę przy sobie, zapatrzeni w swoje oczy, a potem kącik ust Rona uniósł się i przekrzywił głowę na bok.

— To jest właściwa pora roku, a nie powiedzieli mi, że nie mogę prowadzić, może moglibyśmy pojechać gdzieś daleko, do Upminster i do upraw poziomek.

— Stare czasy, co?

— Odświeżanie pamięci — przytaknął Ron.

— Dostarczę śmietanę — wyszczerzył się Harry.

Ron pocałował go i obaj podskoczyli, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. Harry poprawił okulary, a Ron przeczesał dłonią swoje siwe włosy. Mieli na policzkach więcej koloru, niż zazwyczaj.

— Jesteście gotowi stawić czoła światu? — zapytała pani Kilkenny z chytrym uśmiechem.

— Taa — przytaknął Harry i chwycił dłoń Rona.

— Um, omawialiśmy użycie Myślodsiewni, byłaby pani przeciwna temu czy to byłoby w porządku, zachować co możemy z mojej pamięci, póki możemy?

— Nie ma w tym niczego złego, oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedział pani Kilkenny — ale muszę zwrócić uwagę, że Myślodsiewnia zabiera całe wspomnienie, a zostawia tylko drobny przebłysk w głębi umysłu. Te przebłyski pierwsze znikną.

Mężczyźni posmutnieli trochę przed kiwnięciem głowami i zapewnieniem, że rozumieją, a potem wstali i wyszli. Kiedy zamknęli za sobą drzwi, Ron pociągnął Harry'ego za łokieć.

— Poziomki — powiedział i wstrząsnął głową — nawet jeśli to stracę, ty nadal będziesz je miał. Nie chcę wycofywać ich w głąb mego umysłu. Chcę je zatrzymać.

Harry objął Rona w pasie i szedł z nim wzdłuż korytarzem do mugolskiego wyjścia i do poobijanego Opla Kadetta Rona z 1963 roku.

— Nic na świecie nie zabierze ci dzikich poziomek — powiedział Harry z jak najszczerszą pewnością. — Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówią profesjonaliści. One są odciśnięte na nas i nic ich nie usunie. Nic.

Ron wyszczerzył się i pocałował czubek głowy Harry'ego.

— Chodźmy zrobić jeszcze kilka odcisków.

— Gdzie zaparkowaliśmy?

— Um… em…zaparkowaliśmy na… na.. uch… na… będę wiedział, kiedy tam dojdziemy.


	3. Piętnaście lat wcześniej: 64

— Will you still need me, will you still feed me, when I'm sixty four?* — Harry wszedł do sypialni, śpiewając wesoło.

Ron wybudził się i odgarnął rdzawe włosy z oczu, podnosząc głowę i patrząc z poduszki na swojego kochanka od trzydziestu lat.

— 'Skiego najlepszego, kochanie — udało mu się powiedzieć, zanim ziewnął i jego głowa znowu uderzyła w poduszkę.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to ty powinieneś robić to dla mnie, bo to moje urodziny i w ogóle?

— Dam ci moją uwagę, jak się odpowiednio obudzę — mruknął Ron, zawijając się głębiej pod przykrycia, póki nie raził wzroku swoimi czerwonymi włosami.

— Jeśli nie dasz mi mojego prezentu w tej chwili, będę musiał z tego wywnioskować, że zapomniałeś o moich urodzinach i wkurzyć się na ciebie — ostrzegł Harry, wisząc z boku nad łóżkiem i ściągając przykrycie, odsłaniając nagą pierś Rona.

— Nigdy nie zapomniałem o twoich urodzinach — powiedział Ron z leniwym uśmieszkiem.

Sięgnął po nadgarstek Harry'ego i pociągnął go do siebie. Harry zachichotał, podczas gdy ciało Rona, ciepłe i rozgrzane przez łóżko, przycisnęło się do niego. Długie, piegowate ramiona i nogi owinęły się wokół niego i stawy zatrzeszczały.

— Zrobisz sobie krzywdę — ostrzegł Harry. — W ostatnich dniach wszystko w tobie zgrzyta.

— Założę się, że nadal mógłbym założyć nogi za głowę, gdybym chciał — powiedział Ron, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

Harry pchnął Rona w pierś i nasunął się na niego, przysuwając swój nos do czubka nosa Rona.

— Ani się waż! Nie spędzę swoich urodzin w St. Mungo.

Ron podniósł swoją brodę i pocałował dąsające się usta Harry'ego.

— Wciąż jestem gibki, wiesz? — Ron przesunął głowę na bok i wycałował ścieżkę wzdłuż żuchwy Harry'ego za jego ucho. — Mogę się zginać, wyginać, rozciągać… — wymruczał, powodując, że Harry ugryzł wargę i stłumił jęk.

— Nie myśl sobie, że możesz mnie rozproszyć — wydusił Harry i przeciągnął swoje ręce wzdłuż piersi Rona — twoimi nudnymi, starymi technikami uwodzenia. — Potarł kciukiem jeden z brązowych sutków Rona. — Chcę mój prezent urodzinowy.

— Nudnymi? — powiedział Ron, rozszerzając oczy i unosząc siebie i Harry'ego na łokciach do kąta dwudziestu stopni. — Niech to lepiej znaczy to, że dopiero co się obudziłem, a nie dlatego, że moja gra wstępna cię nudzi!

Harry zachichotał, a potem westchnął, kiedy jego palec rysował wzory we włosach na piersi Rona.

— Cóż, nie masz _nieskończonej możliwości_ ruchów, Ron. Przywykłem do wszystkich twoich klasycznych i na specjalne okazje stylów.

Ron wyglądał na oburzonego i obrócił się, siadając okrakiem na Harrym, który śmiał się z niego nikczemnie.

— Nie zapomniałem o twoich urodzinach — warknął Ron, ściągając brutalnie sweter Harry'ego. — I dostaniesz swój prezent po tym, jak pokażę ci nowe i ekscytujące sposoby… no wiesz, żebyś nie zanudził się _tak_ bardzo, że odpłyniesz?

Harry zjeżył się z podniecenia, kiedy Ron ześlizgnął się wzdłuż jego ciała, aby opuścić elastyczny pasek od spodni Harry'ego, gdzie był namiocik, za jego kolana.

— Mmmmm… — Harry zamknął oczy i westchnął.

Ron ściągnął napletek Harry'ego pomiędzy swój palec i kciuk, wystarczająco by ciągnąć, ale nie na tyle, aby było to bolesne, i rolował go pomiędzy nimi, kiedy odciągał się od końcówki.

— Whoa! — Harry spiął się i spojrzał na Rona z ufnością, ale i niepokojem. — Wiesz, że nie wyzywałem cię do…

— Nie bój się, urodzinowy chłopcze, nie będzie żadnego zaciskania czy przekłuwania — powiedział Ron, a potem nasunął napletek z powrotem i znowu odciągnął. — Tylko toczenie… toczenie… toczenie…

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nadal nie mógł się zrelaksować, ale to, że Ron bawił się tak jego napletkiem, nie było nieprzyjemne. Uspokoił oddech i patrzył, jak palec i kciuk pracują nad jego skórą, powodując, że zawijała się ciasno wokół lśniącego, czerwonego czubka jego erekcji, a potem te palce odwijają ją i odciągają, póki znowu nie staje się luźna i giętka.

Ron oblizał wargi i pochylił głowę do podbrzusza Harry'ego. Harry uśmiechnął się, zawsze chętnie czując usta Rona wokół swojego penisa, ale wkrótce krzyknął zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł czubek języka wciskający się pod luźny napletek.

— Och, ty… co ty robisz? — paplał Harry, patrząc, jak Ron roluje skórę pomiędzy palcem i kciukiem i wciska język trochę głębiej.

Oczy Rona spojrzały krótko na twarz Harry'ego, a potem znowu na dół. Jego szczęka była nieruchoma, a język zmieniał kształt, aby wślizgnąć się dalej w głąb, póki jego czubek nie dotknął spodu główki, i poruszył się.

— Och, łał! Skąd przyszło ci do głowy… — Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i uniósł biodra, aby wypchnąć swój penis do Rona. — Nie możesz na poważnie… naprawdę nie próbujesz… pieprzonego obciągania od środka?

Ron zaśmiał się i jego palce pociągnęły napletek z powrotem, po czym zacisnął usta wokół odsłoniętej i lśniąco czerwonej główki penisa Harry'ego.

— Ty seksowny draniu! — wykrzyknął Harry, wsuwając palce we włosy Rona i mocno ściskając.

— Spokojnie, to chudnie! — ostrzegł Ron z koślawym uśmieszkiem, liżąc czubek penisa Harry'ego, przed kontynuowaniem.

— Nigdy — wydusił Harry. — Grube i gładkie jak zawsze.

— Moje włosy czy ja? — zachichotał Ron, po czym spojrzał znowu na odsłoniętą, czerwoną główkę i zacisnął wokół niej usta.

— To jest mój prezent, tak? — Głos Harry'ego był wyższy niż zazwyczaj, kiedy Ron zaczął brać jego penisa głębiej.

Ron sięgnął na ślepo po swoją różdżkę i znalazł ją na szafce nocnej. Owinął wokół niej palce i machnął w stronę otwartych drzwi od łazienki. Kartonowy kosz z grubym uchwytem wleciał do pokoju i wylądował na nagiej klatce piersiowej Harry'ego.

Na boku pudła było wydrukowane logo.

_P.Y.O.**_

_Uprawa poziomek_

_Hill Lane_

_Upminster_

Harry podniósł swoją głowę, żeby zajrzeć do kartonowego kosza i zobaczył, że był on załadowany dojrzałymi poziomkami.

— Teraz, kiedy o tym myślę — powiedział Ron, kiedy odsunął się od penisa Harry'ego i oblizał usta — te twoje dzikie poziomki potrzebują trochę śmietany.

Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu, kiedy Ron wcisnął jego penisa tak głęboko do gardła, że zarost na jego brodzie podrapał mosznę Harry'ego.

— Śmietana…w… _droooooodze!_

* * *

* The Beatles — When I'm Sixty–Four

**Pick–Your–Own; forma zakupu, w której owoce i warzywa są zbierane samodzielnie przez klientów.


	4. Piętnaście lat wcześniej: 49

— Daj mi pocałować te sprośne usta. — Harry wyszczerzył się, podchodząc do Rona przez jedną… dwie… trzy grządki poziomek.

Ron zachichotał w sposób niepodobny do żadnego innego czterdziestodziewięciolatka na ziemi i potrząsnął mocno swoją głową, aby zgubić siano, które zaplątało się w jego włosy, które teraz spadło z jego ramion na ziemię.

— To ty chciałeś turlać się w sianie — powiedział Ron, nadal chichocząc swoim głębokim, męskim tonem, kiedy przewiesił swój koszyk poziomek na jednym ramieniu. — A ja jestem uzbrojony i niebezpieczny. Pamiętasz, co było ostatnim razem?

— A myślisz, że dlaczego wciąż chcę tu wracać? — powiedział Harry, jego zielone oczy wydawały się rosnąć w miarę gdy podchodził do rudzielca.

Ron kontynuował swoją grę i wyciągnął dość dużą poziomkę z koszyka.

— Zrobię to — powiedział, promieniejąc na twarzy psotliwością.

— Ona jest za dobra, żeby ją zmarnować — powiedział Harry, wyciągając się do przodu, aby złapać Rona, który chciał się odsunąć, i łapiąc go za przedramiona. — I nie może pójść tylko w jedne usta.

Kącik warg Rona uniósł się, a lekki wiaterek wsunął im włosy do oczu, potem je wysunął, kiedy Ron uniósł dużą, dojrzałą poziomkę pomiędzy ich twarze.

— Spotkajmy się w połowie? — powiedział Ron, unosząc brwi.

Harry pochylił się do przodu i rozdzielił wargi, w czasie gdy Ron przytrzymał połowę poziomki zębami, oferując Harry'emu drugą część. Harry złapał ją ustami, a Ron zanurzył w niej zęby. Słodki sok wydostał się i ich wargi zrobiły się lekko fioletowe. Harry wciągnął swoją część do ust, potem zmiażdżył ją i westchnął z przyjemności. Ron pozwolił, żeby jego połowa ułożyła się na języku i zamknął swoje mokre, świecące usta.

Poziomki rozpuściły się w gorącu ich ust. Połknęli razem i zmiażdżyli swoje usta w wymagającym pocałunku, z dłońmi na plecach tego drugiego, ubrudzonymi fioletem palcami chwytając desperacko brudne koszulki.

Obaj wydali zaspokojony dźwięk w usta drugiego i przesunęli swoje języki wzdłuż i z powrotem drugiego słodkiego, szorstkiego, mokrego.

To było ich miejsce.

Zawsze będą tutaj wracać.

Nigdy nie będą mieli dość tych dzikich poziomek.

* * *

Przetłumaczenie tego rozdziału było wyzwaniem. Ponieważ w polskim tłumaczeniu zdecydowałam się użyć poziomek, jak to było w tytule filmu, a nie truskawek, jak jest to po angielsku, podzielenie się poziomką między dwoma osobami wydaje się dość abstrakcyjne.

Proszę jednak użyć wyobraźni... c;


	5. Piętnaście lat wcześniej: 34

Harry leżał na słońcu, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi za głową, oglądając puszyste, białe chmury.

— Wujku George! Wujku Harry! — Louisowi, najstarszemu Billa, brakowało powietrza i był nadmiernie podekscytowany, co wynikało z jego głosu.

Zgadując, że wydarzyło się coś niesamowitego dla dziesięcioletniego Weasleya, Harry zostawił załatwienie tej sprawy George'owi. W końcu George sercem nadal był dziesięcioletnim chłopcem.

— O rety — powiedział George, wyraźnie ucieszony tym, co widzi. — Ze sposobu, w jakim biegnie Fred i śmieje się jak wariat wnioskuję, że zaraz zobaczymy bardzo wkurzonego wujka Rona biegnącego za nim.

— Fred obrzucił go sączącymi się poziomkami, tymi, o których wujek Ron powiedział, że nie możemy wziąć ze sobą, bo są zmiażdżone przez twoje wielkie, niezdarne stopy.

— Wielkie niezdarne stopy? To atrybut Rona, a nie mojego Freda! — powiedział George z fałszywym oburzeniem.

— On mi odda, tato! Ukryj mnie! — wydyszał Fred, łapiąc swojego ojca w pasie, żeby się zatrzymać i obrócić się za niego.

Syn, wyglądając zza ojca, wskazał na wysoką, ubrudzoną poziomkami figurę wychodzącą z pola poziomek _Pick Your Own_.

— Och, wspaniale, pierwsza klasa! — powiedział George, zaczynając klaskać.

Harry usiadł i rozejrzał się za swoim najlepszym kumplem. Wciągnął powietrze, kiedy go zobaczył.

Z sianem wystającym ze sznurówek butów i wciśniętym w nogawki jego podartych i wytartych dżinsów, w koszulce bez rękawów, ubrudzonej sokiem z przejrzałych poziomek, z palcami i dłońmi, pokolorowanymi od zbierania owoców z chłopcami tego popołudnia i z rozczochranymi włosami, rozjarzonymi jak ogień w tych promieniach słonecznych; był Ron.

Harry patrzył na Rona.

To nie było patrzenie na Rona w sposób, w jaki robił to George, rozbawiony i braterski. Nie patrzył na Rona w sposób, w jaki robili to jego bratankowie, na ich śmiesznego bohatera w złym humorze. Nie patrzył na Rona w sposób, jaki robił to zawsze przedtem.

Harry patrzył na Rona w ten sam sposób, w jaki kiedyś patrzył na Ginny.

Wstrząsnął głową i próbował się z tego wyrwać.

Ron nie wyglądał tak, jakby letnie słońce oświetlało jego sylwetkę.

Ron nagle nie dostał wspaniałych ramion.

Ron nie sprawił, że te dżinsy wszędzie były ciasne, oprócz paska… gdzie czepiały się jego kości miednicy w próbie utrzymania się.

Ron nie miał zamiaru ściągnąć swojej poplamionej fioletem koszulki i podejść do niego cały gburowaty i seksowny i…

NIE!

Ron nie był seksowny.

Harry zamrugał, gdy Ron ściągnął swoją koszulkę, a wtedy w ustach zrobiło mu się sucho.

Ron był seksowny.

Jak on to zrobił?

W jaki sposób zrobił z Harry'ego geja w wieku trzydziestu czterech lat?

Czy poziomki były zaczarowane? Czy istniały magiczne poziomki, takie same jak magiczne grzyby? Czy były owocowym afrodyzjakiem?

Ron warknął na Freda, udał, że porusza się w lewo George'a, ale przesunął się w prawo i złapał małego potwora. Fred zaśmiał się i krzyknął do swojego ojca po pomoc, kiedy Ron przerzucił sobie bratanka przez ramię i zaczął iść do samochodu, swojego ukochanego Opla Kadetta.

— Dobra, to koniec! — powiedział szorstko Ron. — Zabieram cię z powrotem do sklepu i zażądam nowego. George, zachowałeś paragon?

George poklepał wszystkie kieszenie po kolei, a potem wzruszył ramionami i pokręcił głową.

— Przykro mi, zgubiłem. Nie wezmą go z powrotem bez paragonu.

Ron postawił Freda na ziemi i spojrzał na niego nieufnie.

— Cóż, podejrzewam, że możesz w takim razie zostać Weasleyem. Ale nie myśl sobie, że odwrócę się znowu do ciebie plecami, e–e, nie zaufam ci, póki nie będziesz ode mnie tak daleko, jak mógłbym rzucić twoim tatą… — Ron uśmiechnął się — a przypuszczam, że mógłbym rzucić twoim tatą przynajmniej na trzy stopy.

— Hej! — zaprotestował George.

— Więc, trzy stopy? Jeśli będziesz przy mnie bliżej niż odległość trzech stóp, nie będę ci ufał… i rzucę w ciebie twoim tatą!

Fred zaśmiał się, tak jak jego kuzyn Louis, a George chwycił Rona w pasie i obalił go na ziemię.

— Nie będziesz mną rzucać, _młodszy_ bracie!

— Większy od ciebie. — Ron wyszczerzył się i użył swoich dłuższych kończyn do pokonania ekstra mięśni George'a i owinął jedno ramię wokół jego łydek, a drugie luźno wokół karku, aby utrzymać go przy ziemi. — Młodszy od ciebie. — Ron urwał, aby spojrzeć na Harry'ego i mrugnąć. — I w lepszej formie niż ty, co, Harry?

— Taa — przytaknął Harry. — W dobrej formie. Naprawdę dobrej formie.

Kiedy bracia uprawiali zapasy, a chłopcy ich dopingowali i skakali wokół, Harry odkrył, że wstaje i od niechcenia podchodzi do ubrudzonej i odrzuconej koszulki Rona. Podniósł ją, ukradkiem powąchał, a potem wepchnął do swojej tylnej kieszeni przed pójściem dalej po butelkę soku.

Nie mógł mu się podobać Ron, nie po tych wszystkich latach, musiał zjeść coś, co to wywołało.

Harry patrzył, jak Ron wstaje z ziemi i otrzepuje się z trawy, a potem rozgląda się za swoją koszulką. Harry wcisnął pobrudzony fioletem materiał głębiej do kieszeni i stał tak, żeby być przodem do Rona, kiedy ten szukał.

— Zgubiłeś coś? — zapytał, starając się brzmieć niewinnie.

— Moje szklane kulki! — powiedział Ron ze śmiechem i wstrząsnął głową.

— Kto potrzebuje kulek, kiedy ma duży kosz poziomek, co? — zaoferował Harry, gdy jego oczy patrzyły na nagi tors Rona pod tym innym kątem, który był teraz widoczny.

Ron miał już odpowiedzieć, kiedy zauważył, jak Harry patrzy na jego ciało, a potem zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, co taki wzrok może oznaczać.

— Chcesz dojrzały, fioletowy owoc? — zapytał Ron, wybierając jedną poziomkę z koszy, które już nazbierali.

Harry przełknął i spojrzał Ronowi w oczy. Pokiwał głową, a Ron rzucił w niego poziomką. Harry złapał ją, spojrzał na nią, a potem oblizał wargi przed ponownym zwróceniem wzorku na Rona.

— Czy ta jest dzika?

— Dzikie są najlepsze — przytaknął Ron przed przechyleniem się na bok i spojrzeniem zamyślonym wzrokiem na tyłek Harry'ego. — Hej, czy to moja koszulka w twojej tylnej kieszeni, czy po prostu się cieszysz… — Jego oczy zabłysły, a puls Harry'ego przyspieszył. Gapili się przez chwilę na siebie, a potem Ron wyszczerzył się szerzej, niż Harry kiedykolwiek widział. — _Cieszysz_ się, prawda?

— Myślę, że tak — powiedział Harry, biorąc poziomkę do ust.

Ich przyszłość zapowiadała się soczyście, słodko, dziko… i niezapomnianie.

* * *

**KONIEC**


End file.
